This invention relates to photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to an exposure control system for a photographic camera with semi-automatic controls for determining optimum exposure settings.
Fully automatic cameras employing exposure control systems which automatically evaluate scene brightness and regulate both the effective aperture size and the exposure interval in correspondence with the valuation of scene brightness are well known in the prior art. While such cameras ease the burden of the photographer, they represent comparatively expensive approaches to the problems of photographic instrumentation. Advantageously, the camera complexity and its attendant cost can often be reduced by utilizing semi-automatic control in which one exposure parameter is selected or determined by the operator while others are fully automatic. It is preferable, however, to provide an exposure control system requiring a single operator adjustment which completely determines the exposure cycle.